Kidnapped
by GlitterVoodoo
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a beautiful 17 year old girl who loves cute things and sugary deserts. She's also the daughter of the Emperor of The Hikari Nation and so the heiress to the throne. She lives in luxury. But what happens when she is kidnapped by bandits?
1. Chapter 1

**Elor, Sarah here ****I decided to delete my first story, after i felt that I couldn't continue with it. So, I decided to try again, so second time lucky eh?**

**I kinda have a story plotted out for it. But here's the introduction. I know it's a bit suckkish, but I hope as soon as the action kicks in, it'll get better.**

**I have lots of time now to continue writing now I've finished exams/high school so I hope I can write more for you guys.**

**Anyway... here we go, enjoy! Review&Comment! **

The morning air was peaceful. I leant over the balcony and gazed at the garden, the pretty flowers danced gently in the breeze, a whirl of yellows, sugar pinks and lavender colours. The grass was a perfect shade of green, the ideal accompaniment to the arrangement of flowerbeds and allotments that were organised along the great stretch of lawn. The sky was a clear azure blue and the sun blazed heavily despite the early time of the day, occasionally hiding beneath the few white, fluffy clouds. I smiled to myself, and stretched out my toned arms to the sky. Yawning, I turned my back to the picturesque landscape and walked into my bedroom, my bare feet sinking into the comfortable, lavish and luxurious carpet that layered my floor and flopped onto the king size bed, nuzzling into the plush feathered pillows.

I sighed happily, life was just too good. As the daughter of the Emperor of the Hikari Nation (Light Nation) every day was pure bliss. My name was Amu Hinamori and I lived in pure luxury. I had the finest education, endless lists of opportunities and a loving family. My father, Kazuo Hinamori owned the whole country alongside my beautiful mother, Hotaru Hinamori. I was their only child, and as they frequently told me 'their prized princess'. I often wondered if they had wished for a son to continue the family name, but they insisted that they both only wished for a daughter and that I was their 'dream child'. I cherished them both with all my heart. My father was a highly thought of man throughout the nations, especially within ours. He was praised for his strength, wisdom and kindness and the people worshipped his generosity. He was a rather tall man, who was well built from the years of training and was rather handsome, but his looks could not compare with my mothers. She was once known as the most beautiful woman in the Hikari Nation. She was intelligent, charismatic and kind natured person. She had a very pretty face, slender body and the rarest bubblegum pink hair. My father once told me that it was love at first sight.

I, myself, looked a lot like my mother and many people commented on that. There were slight differences although; I for once had inherited my father's bright green eye instead of my mother's auburn colour. But I was most recognised as my mother's daughter for the bright pink hair that surprised and attracted so many.

I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the top of my gilded four poster bed. Yes, I lived in luxury. Sometimes I didn't know whether to feel guilty for having such expensive taste but it was something I'd grown up with. I'd always been told that nothing was too much and that I could have everything i wanted. Since i was little I'd gone through thousands of toys and dolls, collecting them in masses, not yet having enough to keep me occupied and happy. Maybe it was my way of filling out the space of a sibling. Or maybe i was just spoilt. Yes, probably.

I couldn't be the only child who lived like this could I though? There were 4 other nations alongside with the Hikari. I was sure that father once mentioned the Naito Nation (Night Nation) had two princes... and the Sora Nation (Sky Nation). Besides, if you were the child of the richest family in the country wouldn't you spend too? Yeah, thats right, it was completely normal. I was only doing what anyone else would. Right?

I sat up and sighed. I was just kidding myself. I was a spoilt child.

_But could I __**change**__ that?_

**There you go the intro! I know it seems Amu is a bit of a bitch atm, but it's just part of her character – so don't hate! :-| **

**I hope you enjoyed it, if not then sorry ****I promise it'll get better! **

**Key things:**

**There are 5 nations in all (you'll read about them much more clearly soon): **

**The Hikari (Light) – The Hinamoris rule this Nation.**

**The Natio (Night)**

**The Sora (Sky)**

**The Tsuki (Moon)**

**The Hoshi (Star)**

***NOTE* I changed the names of Amu's parents on purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour readers! Hope you're all doing well **** Anyway, this is chapter 2 of 'Kidnapped'( I may change the title later if I can think of a better one, it's a bit unoriginal).**

**Oh and I just wanna thank all those who've favourited and subbed me already! 3**

**Well thats enough chit chat, let's begin! Don't forget to review & comment and most of all, ENJOY :D**

I sighed. This day was so slow. If I was being quite frank, I'd say it was boring.

It began with my ritual lessons of English, Japanese and French, followed my music practise and Mathematics. At the age of seventeen it was getting very tiresome in many ways. Some days I wished I could just run out of the room and go out with all the other girls my age... go shopping, catch a film at the movie theatre or go out partying. But instead I was trapped inside, facing a rather ugly, strict and annoying woman, whose tongue flicked through the enormous gap in her front teeth every time she spoke, resulting in me feeling quite disgusted. She always happened to be my tutor.

I always wondered what attending a school would be like. I'd read about it often in books and heard the servants talking about it occasionally, but these were usually dramatised and exaggerated events (well at least i thought) of what it was really like - there can't possibly be a class of 30 in one room altogether, can there? How cramped. It really did intrigue me how the poor people lived their lives, without the all the luxuries I relished in. Could girls really survive without buying a new dress every week? It baffled me. And what were their homes like? Did they have rooms the size of mine? Or did they exist in shacks? What jobs did they do and how much were they paid? Was it enough? What happened if they couldn't pay their way? What did they do then? I had so many things to ask but no one to answer them. My father always laughed whenever I brought up the conversation of how the poor people lived. He simply brushed off the question with the answer: "Not as well as you." I wonder if he had ever been-

"Madame Hinamori-san, you're day dreaming again! What is _WRONG_ with you today?" the tutor hissed at me.

"What?" I jumped, startled.

"Miss Hinamori-san, young ladies, such as yourself, do not abruptly shout 'What?'. What have I told you? Use your manners! Why must you speak like those commoners outside! Say 'Pardon Sensei' next time! Do you hear me?" She stared in disbelief.

_You're not my mother, _I internally thought.

"MISS HINAMORI SAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY?" she yelled in my ear, her spit flickering over my right cheek.

"Sorry Sensei." I wasn't sorry at all i thought to myself.

"Hmm. We shall take a break for a moment. I am going to see your father." She answered, obviously not believing me, her eyes looking down on me.

"Ok." I mumbled.

"MISS HINAMORI SAN, I TOLD YOU, YOUNG LADIES DO NOT SAY 'Ok'. WE SAY—"

"Yes, Sensei. I understand." I interrupted her.

She took one look at me, and then stormed out of the room mumbling something incoherent under her breath. I watched her leave and then dropped my head to the table. My delicately plaited hair sprawled out around me, the ends becoming loose. Had it been any time beforehand I'd have rushed to the bathroom and fixed it. A princess prided herself in her appearance; it really mattered - especially for me. I had to look my best at all times and withhold an air of authority. I had many roles to play – the perfect daughter, the charitable and mature lady, and most importantly, the heir to the throne to Hikari. I had always acted in the best way possible way to impress guests and most of all my precious parents.

But for once in my life, I didn't care. I really didn't. Ever since this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about myself as a person. I was sure up until now of myself. I loved life. I loved who I was. I was brought up to love myself always and never let myself down... So why had I become so hesitant? What was wrong with me? Was it just me changing, growing? No, that couldn't happen in five hours. No, it was something else.

_Maybe it was my body attempting to warn me of something?_

No surely not. Nothing could happen to me, everything was perfect in my life. I would grow up to be a wonderful Queen of the land. The people would adore me and my kind ways. I would be charitable like my father and protect the citizens with all my might. I would marry to a handsome, young and mature suitor who would be the perfect companion for me: he'd protect me; care for me; make me laugh and be there for me as we grow older. We'd have the most beautiful children, and when we pass away, they'd grow to become our successors. It'd be perfect. Like everything else. I just knew it.

I smiled to myself, yes it would.

"Amu."

I jumped from the sudden noise and turned around to the voice that I knew so well.

"Father!" I smiled, and ran up to him my arms out wide.

I slammed into his chest and giggled. He patted me on the head and smiled half-heartedly.

I moved away to examine his face further. "What's wrong, Father?"

"Amu, there's something I need to tell you."

"What? What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Hasn't you're tutor told you not say such commoner's language?" He laughed.

"Yes, frequently. Now stop trying to change the subject, Father." I answered.

"Well, you see... first, please don't get mad again like last time, but I'm afraid your mother and I have to leave the country for a week for official business. I'm sorry we keep leaving you, trust me we hate it as much as you do."

"Right..." I answered quietly, looking to the floor. I could feel the tears brimming up already. It had only been a few days since he'd come home from his last trip abroad. I hated being left alone.

"Amu, don't cry. It'll only be a short while. Come on, you're almost a grown woman now, there's no time for tears - especially for the princess of the Hikari. Don't be so selfish."

I stepped, back and wiped the tears from my eyes quickly.

"Father, I'm not just the 'Princess of the Hikari'. I'm your daughter too!" I yelled.

My father opened his mouth in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. It was not often that I argued with him.

"Miss Hinamori! How dare you raise your voice to the Emperor of the Hikari!" Sensei hissed through her gap-toothed mouth.

"Shut up! Why are you even here?" I shouted at the horrible woman behind father." This is between me and my _father_! He's not just the Emperor; he has other responsibilities too – like being my dad!" I screamed, running out the room.

I ran through the corridors, my arm covering my face. I didn't turn to look at the surprised faces of the maids and butlers that I passed. I just kept running, my feet almost tripping over the hem of my dress, until I got to the room with the pink door decorated with the words 'Amu's Room'. I threw it open and dived onto my bed, pressing my face into the pillows. My tears streamed down my face and onto the pillows causing them to become wet. I continued to howl for a good few minutes until i heard a noise outside my door.

_*Knock Knock*_

I scowled. It would be father come to grovel to me. I wasn't ready for that yet; I intended to have just a few moments more of crying time.

"Go away Father!" I shouted, my voice muffled by the pillow.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Shut up!" I lifted my head off the pillow and stared at the door, my eyes all puffy and watery.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Hey! I said leave me alone!" I jumped off the bed and ran over to the door, and threw it open in frustration.

Two figures were stood in the hallway.

I was struck dumb, who was it? I peered closer, to see through the darkness. Mother? Father?

"Hello, Madame Hinamori. Nice to meet you." A strange, unrecognisable voice answered from the darkness.

"_Who are yo-_"

Without an answer, a hand appeared from the darkness and gripped onto my throat. The figure pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I felt a sharp prick in my neck, followed by the tingling sensation of blood trickling down. I gasped, terrified of what was to happen. I tried to fight the hold on me, but without much luck, his arms were too strong. My next option was to shout for help but a hand covered my mouth before I got my chance. My efforts were struck useless as a sudden strange numbness took over my body and movements slowed down. My eyes drooped and my legs weakened beneath me. I slumped into the arms of the figure, my body as limp as a doll.

The last thing I remembered was a cold hand stroking my cheek and the words:

"_Sleep well, Princess."_

**Well, there was chapter 2 guys! I've literally just wrote this now. I hope its okay, please tell me if you think I should change it anyway – Is it too cliché? Too boring?**

**I hope this chapter was long enough for you as well. I added some direct speech too, as the other one focused mainly on Amu's thoughts/descriptions.**

**So anyway, thanks for reading! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this feels awkward... erm, hi?**

**I know, I know. I should've been continuing to write this story but basically I Had writers block for about a week then If I'm being honest, I kinda lost interest. **

**BUT, BUT, BUT I'M SORRY!**

**I thought I'd never return to carry on with this but today I just felt like writing something and I couldn't be bothered to start writing something from scratch again so I got out my laptop and thought 'I SHALL FINISH MY FAN FICTION!' (I also was going through my emails & saw how many nice people commented on my last chapter & asked for another 3)**

**And so voila, here is another chapter! (About 7-8 months late LOL)**

**This didn't take that long to write, that's why its sooooooo short. But I thought you guys probably don't want to sit there reading a load of waffle about nothing when I can do quick, nicely-paced chapter every few days or so (something I'm planning on doing). **

**Anyways, here's chapter 3! ENJOY. **

'Wake up, Miss Hinamori,' a voice whispered into my ear.

I mumbled a 'No' incoherently into my pillow and childishly closed my eyes tighter still. I wasn't ready to get up yet, I hadn't slept that well. I had an awful dream... I argued with my father then some evil villains came and kidnapped me! It was horrifying, and it all felt so _real_. I could remember it now; it was so vivid, the colours, the voices, the feeling of the needle in my neck – even the smells. I shuddered at the thought. But, still, it was only a dream; stuff doesn't really happen like that – only in silly story books. I knew today would just be like any other tedious, lonely day I usually have...

'Miss Hinamori. Wake up. _Now_."

The voice was much fiercer and commanding than before. That was strange; no servant EVER spoke to ME like that. I raised my head and opened my eyes, intent on setting the servant straight but I stopped abruptly. My eyes widened, I didn't recognise this person. The stranger smiled devilishly relishing in my bewilderment, surprise and most of all, my horror.

_**It wasn't a dream**__._

I pulled back immediately against the wall, my fingers gripping at the bedcovers, holding them against me like a protective shield. The stranger was a tall Caucasian male with greasy, blonde shoulder-length hair that framed his skeletal, pale face. His small dark eyes were like beetles in his skull, and his thin lips curved wickedly upwards. My eyes darted wildly around the room. This wasn't my bedroom. It wasn't even a quarter of the size of my room, the walls were coated in a dull, moody grey colour and the floor was a cheap, tarnished and worn out carpet that had various blotches and stains on it, one of which was an unsettling red-brown colour... I looked away quickly and saw that there were a few items of furniture – an old oak wardrobe and a small dirty dresser, alongside the small bed I was sitting awkwardly on now.

'Now, now Miss Hinamori, what's with that face, eh? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You're much too valuable to spoil... but even if I was so inclined to do so, do you think some bedcovers would protect you?' he slithered softly.

'W-Who are you?' I stammered, not letting go of the sheets.

'My name is Tadase, but at this moment, I'm not important. However, I would like to give you a great welcome to the Naito Nation.' He chuckled darkly.

'Huh? The Naito Nation? W-Why am I here? I want to go back!' I yelled, the terror evident in my voice.

'Of course you can go back... after your Nation has paid a reasonable fee, that is.' He smiled again, flashing his yellow teeth.

'A reasonable fee...?'

'Well yes, you're our hostage after all.'

'Hostage? Wait, stop! Please, don't do this! You can't force the Hikari people to buy me back! That's money they've worked hard for!' I shouted in disbelief.

'Oh, I'm sure they can save enough up to buy back their precious little princess.' He brushed his cold hard hand against my cheek, caressing it slightly.

I pushed his hand away forcefully and he laughed again.

'You're disgusting.' I spat at him, repulsed.

'Oh dear me, Miss Hinamori, if you don't cooperate with us completely then I may just have to break my promise about not hurting you. I'm sure your parents wouldn't notice, let's say, a minor injury... like a missing finger,' he grabbed hold of my index finger on my left hand and pushed it back slightly, I winced at the pain, 'or even worse...' he moved his other hand under the bed-sheets against my leg, 'I could steal something much more precious.'

'Y-You wouldn't.' I whimpered.

'Wouldn't I?' he moved closer, his lips inches from mine. His stale breath touched my face.

'Tadase, that's enough,' a commanding, stern voice came from the other side of the room. I peered around and saw the stranger. He too was a Caucasian male, but with bright, royal blue coloured hair that reached his ears. Despite his distance, I could see his eyes, a perfect blue, and they gleamed almost like a cat's in the night time...

'Huh?' Tadase turned instantly, releasing me. He stood up and faced the person.

'Oh, its you**. **_**Tsukiyom**__**i **__**Ikuto**_...'

**That was chapter 3 guys; I hoped you all liked it. I just proof-read it again and realised how many ellipses I've used, haha, if you guys think it's too much then say so. I couldn't think of a better way to add suspense other than use them and short sentences (lame excuse alert) so yeah... oh look I did it again. :X**

**Anyways, Comment & Review please! And maybe favourite? ;-) hehe.**

**Love always.**

**Sarah XXX**


End file.
